Conociendo a las estrellas
by LoO.Rainbow
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Nessie son las integrantes del grupo del momento y Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Jacob sus más grandes fans, pero un concurso cambiará sus vidas, ¿qué pasará cuando las estrellas concozcan a sus más grandes fans?
1. El concurso

Summary: Bella y sus mejores amigas Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Nessie son las integrantes de la banda del momento y Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet y Jacob son sus más grandes fans ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos ganen un concurso para conoces a las estrellas?

ExB AxJ RxEm CxEs NxJa.

Sinópsis: Cómo algo tan simple pudo cambiar nuestras vidas, era solo algo para cumplir el sueño de 5 personas…. Y ahora esas personas son lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, quien diría que una guitarra, un pandero, un bajo, una batería y un piano nos llevaron a lo que sería la mejor y más alocada aventura de nuestras vidas… quizá al principio hubieron uno que otro problemita pero ya saben lo que dicen "para llegar a la felicidad no basta llegar a la cima de la montaña, hay que disfrutar el camino hacia ella".

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Conociendo a las estrellas

Capítulo 1: "El concurso"

**Edward**** Pov**

Estaba en casa viendo T.V. en mi habitación, que está decorado con fotos del mejor grupo del mundo "estrellas lunáticas"; a pesar de ser un grupo integrado solamente por chicas, su música es lo máximo.

"Alice Brandon – la guitarrista – es hermosa con su pelo negro corto con las puntas en todas direcciones y sus ojos grises se ve que tiene estilo pero a la vez que es una persona tranquila, centrada, sobria, callada, no exagera y tímida, haría cualquier cosa por conocerla", y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas salió un comercial en la T.V.

- Si te crees un verdadero fan de estrellas lunáticas esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo – decía el presentador entusiasmado – escogeremos a los 5 mega fanáticos del grupo y ellos cumplirán el sueño de cualquier fan – un momento de silencio y yo abrí una lata con soda – pasaran toda una semana con las hermosas chicas en la ciudad de New York y tendrán la oportunidad de estar en primera fila en el concierto que darán en esa ciudad y pases tras bambalinas – escupí toda la soda que acababa de absorber – solo tienes que entrar a la página oficial del grupo .com y responder un test que solo un verdadero fan podrá responder. ¡Hazlo! Esta es una oportunidad única – el presentador sonrió y el comercial acabó y yo me quedé ahí parado en medio de mi habitación como un idiota en estado de shock.

"Debo estar soñando – pensé y me pellizque mi brazo, a decir verdad dolió pero eso no me importó estaba que no cabía de felicidad – tengo que ganar uno de esos 5 lugares, tengo que conocer a Alice" – encendí mi laptop y me metí a la página, ahí estaba el test, primero tenía que escribir a qué integrante del grupo quería conocer, cuando lo hice comenzaron las preguntas… todas las sabía, así que no tarde en responderlas todas, al final tenía que escribir mi nombre y mi dirección para que me mandaran la carta y el pasaje de vuelo en el caso de ganar "sé que ganaré" – pensé antes de apagar mi laptop y salir de mi habitación.

**Jasper Pov**

Estaba en mi casa en la biblioteca buscando un libro cuando mi hermanito encendió la T.V. yo no estaba prestando atención hasta que el llegó corriendo a la biblioteca.

- Jasper Jasper tienes que venir conmigo – me decía agitado – es sobre ese grupo que te gusta "noches con luna" –dijo erróneamente provocando que se me saliera una risita pero al caer en cuenta de lo que me estaba hablando casi tiro todo lo que estaba a mi paso, cuando llegué a la sala el presentador del comercial estaba dando los detalles del concurso, estaba entusiasmado, no lo podía creer tenía la oportunidad de conocer a mi grupo favorito, pero más que nada a mi amor platónico Bella Swan, es bellísima, con los ojos color chocolate y el cabello color café, ella sería mi pareja perfecta, totalmente opuesta a mi, es la vocalista principal eso quiere decir que es salvaje, alocada, le gusta divertirse y hacer locuras yo podría ser ese control, ese apoyo, ser la tranquilidad y la paz que ella necesita con tanta energía en su esbelto cuerpo, "tengo que hacer ese test y ganar, ella podría ser el amor de mi vida" – dije decidido; entré a la página y primero debía poner el nombre de la integrante a quien quería conocer y luego de eso hice el test analizando cada pregunta con cuidado, no quería escribir mal ninguna respuesta aunque yo lo sabía todo sobre Bella, no se me hizo difícil en lo absoluto. Ahora solo debía esperar los resultados y debía esperar un mes para eso según lo que decía la página donde hice el test.

**Carlisle Pov**

Venía caminando por la calle, venía de la escuela, no pensaba en nada que en lo normal del día, en como fue mi día en la escuela, en las tareas que debía hacer, en fin en tantas cosas y a la vez en nada, iba caminando sin ver a nadie ni nada específico hasta que algo brillante en le suelo llamó mi atención, era una moneda, me agache para recogerla "debe ser mi día de suerte" pensé y quizá si lo era porque la moneda estaba tirada justo frente a una tienda donde venden televisores y en el momento que me pare salió el comercial del concurso para conocer a la mejor banda de chicas del mundo no lo podía creer estaba casi babeando en el mostrador de la tienda solo de imaginar a Nessie Evenson la teclista del grupo toda una semana conmigo su cabello color chocolate y sus ojos verdes la hacían ver tan dulce, tranquila, me imagino que debe ser la chica mas tranquila del grupo y la más maternal, siempre tratando de ayudar a las demás y siempre con ideas creativas para la decoración de sus escenarios, "debo conocerla"

Fue lo último que pensé antes de salir corriendo a mi casa, debía hacer ese test lo más rápido posible llegue a mi casa antes de lo habitual y todo cansado y agitado mi madre salió de la cocina con su delantal asustada

- ¿Cariño que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué has regresado antes de la escuela? ¿te sentías mal? – preguntó preocupada tocando mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre

- Estoy bien mamá – le sonreí – es solo que debo ir a mi cuarto urgentemente es cuestión de vida o muerte… no literalmente madre –le aclaré al ver su cara de horror, ella suavizo su rostro y me dijo

- Esta bien, no sabes el susto que me has dado – me sonrió – en unos minutos estará el almuerzo así que no te demores

- Esta bien mamá – subí las gradas hacia mi habitación tenía la suerte que ahí estaba la computadora, la encendí e ingresé a la dirección

Primero debía escribir el nombre de quien quiero conocer, luego de eso hice el test; la verdad esperaba algo más difícil, pero quizá yo pienso eso porque soy el más grande fan de Nessie, en fin debía bajar a almorzar así que Salí de mi habitación para acompañar a mi madre en la mesa.

**Emmet Pov**

Estaba en el gimnasio levantando pesas, debía mantenerme en forma, el equipo de futbol no se puede dar el lujo de holgazanear y yo no era una excepción, después de levantar pesas me dirigí a la caminadora, yo estaba totalmente concentrado en mis ejercicios cuando escuche a unos chicos hablando a la par mía sobre un concurso para conocer a una banda "qué ilusos – pensé – yo jamás entraría en un concurso de esos a menos que fuera por…

- ¡Sí! es para conocer a estrellas lunáticas – dijo uno de los chicos emocionado a más no poder – te imaginas una semana con ellas, entradas en primera fila para su concierto en New York y pases para ir tras bambalinas. "Debo decir que casi me caigo de la caminadora al escuchar semejante premio, estaba imaginando ganando y conociendo a Esme Platt la vocalista, esa chica si es encantadora con su cabello largo color caramelo y sus ojos del mismo color, es una chica segura de sí misma, extrovertida, le encanta que los chicos la miren y eso me encanta en una chica, ella - podría decirlo - es mi amor platónico"; estaba en mi burbuja cuando el otro chico dijo

- Hare ese test y verás que ganaré, te apuesto que Esme Platt caerá rendida a mis pies – yo conozco a ese chico, se llama Mike Newton y según el, todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él, pobre iluso si creía que iba a ganarme a mi.

Como yo era cliente frecuente del gimnasio tenía mis privilegios así que le dije al dueño del gimnasio que me prestara su computadora y el accedió amablemente

- Gracias hermano – le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda

- No es nada, es un placer, aunque en verdad lo hago porque eres nuestro cliente favorito – sonrió yo lancé una carcajada y le dije

- Bien entonces no te fallaré

La computadora estaba encendida así que no tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo para entrar a la página oficial del grupo, y ahí estaba el test, me puse un poco nervioso, yo no soy bueno para las pruebas escritas, pero trate de relajarme pensando en lo maravilloso que sería ganar y conocer a Bella, lo termine no muy seguro de si estaba bien pero no me desanime, luego de eso seguí con mis ejercicios.

**Jacob Pov**

Estaba en la cochera reparando un viejo carro que compré, estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y estaba escuchando música en la radio, luego el locutor de la radio empezó con la habladuría aburrida pero esta vez me equivoque no era habladuría aburrida se trataba del concurso del momento todos estaban participando "Rayos de que se tratara ese tal concurso" me pregunté y le subí el volumen a la radio

- Si amigos, si siempre han querido conocer a estrellas lunáticas esta es su oportunidad ingrese a la página oficial del grupo y haga el test… eso si de verdad son fans… - el hombre termino de hablar y puso otra canción… yo estaba perplejo no podía creer que uno de mis sueños se había vuelto realidad era mi oportunidad de conocer a Rosalie Hale, la más hermosa de las integrantes del grupo, sé que es una persona que no es nada frívola ni prejuiciosa, es muy amable y para nada vanidosa porque sabe lo que tiene y no necesita recalcárselo al mundo por eso es la que más me gusta es rubia y con ojos azules es toda un ángel y yo espero poder ganar para por fin conocerla.

Fui a la casa para encender el computador e ingresé a la página que dijo el tipo de la radio, ahí estaba la opción para hacer el test… pero antes de hacerlo debía escribir el nombre de quien quería conocer… obviamente puse el nombre de mi rubia favorita, y el test empezó estaba nervioso pero relajado… cuando termine el test sentía algo que me hacía sonreír como si hubiera tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida… aunque la verdad si creo que fue lo mejor.

**Continuará.**

Bueno bueno este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad me costó mucho tomar la decisión de publicarlo porque la verdad me da un poco de miedo que no guste pero en fin "quien no arriesga no gana" dicen por ahí. Espero les guste y me escriban sus reviews.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo :D

Por cierto quiero agradecer el apoyo incondicional de mi mejor amigo del mundo Diego

Y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi prima Motita Witch: ¡¡¡¡actualiza prima estoy traumada!!!!

Por cierto el nombre del grupo es del grupo integrado por mis dos mejores amigos Diego y SoO gracias por permitirme usar el nombre xD los amoO xD


	2. Reacciones

Summary: Bella y sus mejores amigas Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Nessie son las integrantes de la banda del momento y Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet y Jacob son sus más grandes fans ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos ganen un concurso para conoces a las estrellas?

ExB AxJ RxEm CxEs NxJa.

Sinópsis: Cómo algo tan simple pudo cambiar nuestras vidas, era solo algo para cumplir el sueño de 5 personas…. Y ahora esas personas son lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, quien diría que una guitarra, un pandero, un bajo, una batería y un piano nos llevaron a lo que sería la mejor y más alocada aventura de nuestras vidas… quizá al principio hubieron uno que otro problemita pero ya saben lo que dicen "para llegar a la felicidad no basta llegar a la cima de la montaña, hay que disfrutar el camino hacia ella".

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Conociendo a las estrellas**

Capítulo 2: "Reacciones"

**Bella Pov**

"Simplemente no lo puedo creer… ¿acaso no era suficiente solo conocer a los 5 fans? Ahora tenemos que pasar toda una semana con ellos… no es que me moleste conocer a nuestros fans, al contrario, creo que es lo que mas disfruto, pero lo que me molesta es el hecho de tener a 5 extraños viviendo en el mismo lugar que yo por una semana invadiendo mi privacidad; no me agrada en lo más mínimo"

- Sabes Ángela… no quiero parecer una diva o algo por el estilo pero esto no me parece una buena idea, tus sabes que soy muy tímida y sinceramente que vengan 5 desconocidos por una semana me parece de los más enfermo… además ¿porqué debían ser 5? ¿Por qué no solamente 1 que sería nuestro más grande fan en la historia de los fans?– le dije a nuestra representante para ver si entraba en razón y lograba que cambiaran el premio, pero obviamente en mi mundo mis deseos jamás se hacían realidad

- Pero Bella los 5 desconocidos son las personas que mas las admiran… además a ti siempre te a gustado conocer a tus fans – me dijo tranquilamente

- Lo sé lo sé pero imagínate son psicópatas y solo ganan para venir a asesinarnos, a muchos artistas les a pasado y tu lo sabes – estaba histérica, no porque yo fuera miedosa o algo por el estilo pero de verdad me ponía nerviosa que esas personas tener a 5 extraños con nosotras… - pero no me has respondido porque tuvieron que ser 5 – le dijo con reproche

- Sencillamente porque es un fan por chica, cada chico tiene a su "estrella lunática" favorita así que vamos al fan número 1 de cada una de ustedes

"Genial ahora tendré que pasar una semana con un chico/a que no conozco que estará encima de mí, al menos si eran de todo el grupo podía escaparme un par de veces, aunque pesándolo bien quizá no sea tan malo como me lo imagino y hasta lo disfrute y nos hagamos buenos amigos, si, mas vale pensar en positivo él/ella serán geniales quizá le guste leer como a mi y tengamos mucho en común con la música a parte de nuestra música, que egocéntrica" – pensé – "… bien ya me estoy entusiasmando con esto".

**Alice Pov**

"Bien bien bien, esto será interesante, no me parece tan mala idea llevamos dos meses sin contacto con la gente por la gira y la verdad una semana con nuestros fans es una idea que me emociona, espero que ganen chicas a las que les gusten las compras y la moda al igual que a mi, bueno aunque si son chicos también deben verse bien, espero que no sean niños/as y si tienen como 12 años… no podré soportarlo, seguramente pasarían todo el día pidiendo leche con galletas" – reí ante mi absurdo pensamiento – "pero y ¿si son unos ancianos?, no es que tenga nada de malo que a las personas mayores les guste nuestra música pero… ¿y si son viejos? De seguro no tendrán nada de estilo y me desmayare al ver sus atuendos aburridos, en fin debo pensar en positivo seguramente son personas con estilo y eso es lo más importante aunque espero que también sean simpáticos y llevaderos y les guste movilizarse yo no soportaría quedarme solo hablando con ellos."

Entró Nessie a la sala que es por cierto donde yo estaba, hojeando una revista, con ella compartimos el gusto por la moda al igual que con Rosalie pero Nessie es más jovial y ambas somos igual de alocadas y hablantinas y al contrario que Rosalie a Nessie no le gusta para nada ser egocéntrica, ella sabe lo que tiene sin recalcárselo a la gente por eso es que gusta de muchos chicos

- Oye Ness – le dije y ella volteo a verme - ¿Qué opinas del concurso?

- Pues la verdad espero que tengan estilo – me dijo simplemente y yo sonreí porque yo esperaba exactamente lo mismo

- Jajaja siempre estamos sintonizadas Ness, yo pensé justamente eso

Ella me sonrió y se sentó a la par mía

- Sabes… tengo una idea – mi miró con sus ojos verdes brillando con emoción

- Te escucho – le dije sentándome en dirección a ella y sonriéndole en muestra de impaciencia

- Bien estaba pensando que si nuestros queridos invitados/as están en todo menos en la moda nosotras debemos iniciarlos en este estilo de vida, porque no te puedes sentir bien si no te ves bien

- Se le iluminaron los ojos al decir la última frase y debo decir que hasta me dieron ganas de pararme y aplaudirle como si fuera el mejor discurso que eh escuchado

- Nessie como siempre tus ideas no me defraudan, estoy totalmente de acuerdo y por supuesto tienes mi apoyo… Pero tengo una duda – ella volteo a verme con cara interrogante

- Pero… y si en dado caso tienen mucho estilo, no podremos asesorarlos con nuestra genialidad – dije haciendo puchero

- Bueno si tienen estilo podemos ir de compras con ellos – al oír la palabra compras se me iluminaron los ojos

- Tienes razón – sonreí – iré a mi habitación acabo de inspirarme en nuevos vestuarios – le dije a mi amiga

- Claro, pero yo debo ser la primera en verlos!!!! – me exigió

- Claro Ness no te preocupes – salí de la sala y me dirigí a mi habitación

**Nessie Pov**

Entre a la sala hojeando una revista de moda, algo que de verdad me encanta, cuando escuche mi nombre

- Oye Ness – voltee a ver, era Alice que estaba sentada en el sofá - ¿Qué opinas del concurso? – me preguntó, la verdad no había pensado en eso, me parecía excelente conocer a nuestros fans pero pasar una semana con ellos era distinto no porque sean desconocidos, pero ¿y si no les agradamos y dejan de ser nuestros fans porque no les gustamos? Pero bueno la verdad no quería demostrar mis inseguridades a Alice así que le di la respuesta más simple que se me ocurrió

- Pues la verdad solo espero que tengan estilo - en parte es cierto pero no es lo más importante aunque Alice pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta porque me sonrió

- Jajaja siempre estamos sintonizadas Ness, yo pensé justamente eso

- Bueno por lo menos no tenía que decir más así que solo sonreí y me senté a su lado y en ese momento una idea cruzo mi mente

- Sabes… tengo una idea – le dije a Alice y sentí que se emocionó

- Te escucho – dijo sentándose en dirección a mi y me sonrió impacientemente

- Bien estaba pensando que si nuestros queridos invitados/as están en todo menos en la moda nosotras debemos iniciarlos en este estilo de vida, porque no te puedes sentir bien si no te ves bien – le dije emocionada, hasta creo que se me iluminaron los ojos de la emoción con la que lo dije, sentí que ella se emocionó al igual que yo

- Nessie como siempre tus ideas no me defraudan, estoy totalmente de acuerdo y por supuesto tienes mi apoyo… Pero tengo una duda – la voltee a ver interrogante ya que no entendía como podía tener una duda al respecto

- Pero… y si en dado caso tienen mucho estilo, no podremos asesorarlos con nuestra genialidad – dijo haciendo un puchero que me hizo reír, Alice es tan inocente a veces

- Bueno si tienen estilo podemos ir de compras con ellos – yo sabía que al decir la palabra compras ella se reanimaría de nuevo y no me equivoque ya que se le iluminaron los ojos

- Tienes razón - dijo sonriente iré a mi habitación, acabo de inspirarme en nuevos vestuarios – me dijo sonriente y tenaz

- Claro pero yo debo ser la primera en verlos!!!! - le exigí, me encantaba pasar momentos con ella hablando de moda, yendo de compras y ser la primera en ver sus diseños, quizá podía ayudarla con algunos comentarios constructivos, somos muy parecidas en ese sentido

- Claro Ness no te preocupes – salió de la sala y se fue a su habitación

Me quedé hojeando la revista pensando en quienes serían las personas que ganarían, ¿y si eran chicas? ¿Y si eran arrogantes y prejuiciosas? ¡Rayos! Creo que esto es más complicado de lo que pensé ¿Y si eran hombres? ¿y querían algo más que amistad? ¿Les podríamos romper el corazón y dejar que se fueran y nos odiaran? Diablos soy muy melodramática pero hay que aceptar que es posible, bueno pero no creo que lleguemos a esos extremos solo serán unos chicos/as que querrán nuestros autógrafos, y alguno de nuestros atuendos de algún concierto, por suerte Alice no nos deja usar el mismo vestuario mas de una vez… así que no habría problema en eso, "debo de dejar de pensar cosas tan superficiales" sacudí mi cabeza y deje la revista a un lado y encendí la T.V.

**Rosalie Pov**

"Vaya, un concurso interesante ojala ganen solo chicos, todos me verán y admiraran mi belleza, claro, es que no puedo ocultarla aunque quiera, bueno en realidad eso nunca pasa, jamás ningún hombre se a resistido a mi belleza; además casi nunca logro llevarme bien con las chicas, solo con mis mejores amigas que son las integrantes del grupo junto a mi, ellas son mis únicas amigas en el mundo y así lo prefiero, últimamente todas las personas que se nos acercan solo les interesa salir en una buena foto, o se hacen los que quieren ser nuestros amigos y luego nos apuñalan por la espalda, e aprendido que no se puede confiar en la gente solo en los que de verdad han demostrado serlo y las chicas lo han demostrado por eso son lo más importante para mi; en fin, el asunto del concurso me tiene emocionada, es mi oportunidad de volver a tener contacto con el mundo, la gira no nos ha dejado interactuar mucho con el público así que para mí, esta es una idea estupenda"

Iba caminando por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, abajo estaban Esme y Bella charlando así que decidí ir a ver que pasaba

- Hola chicas ¿que hacen? – les pregunté curiosa

Bella me sonrió y me jaló para que me parara junto a ella y quedáramos las dos frente a Esme.

- Bien, es que Esme quiere que decoremos la casa para darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados

- Si, ya saben, hay que dar una buena impresión, además ustedes saben que me encanta redecorar y esta es una oportunidad perfecta

Yo sonreí, a Esme le encanta tener visitas y hacer que se sientan cómodos, es una persona tan sencilla, hogareña, amorosa, es como una madre para nosotras a pesar que tenemos la misma edad.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, si personalizas las habitaciones que utilizarán no se sentirán como si estuvieran en un hotel

- Es cierto – dijo Esme emocionada – creo que ya se como haré las habitaciones, todas deben ser diferentes por supuesto, tengo ideas estupendas – dijo Esme dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad

- Tranquila Esme aún hay tiempo – sonrió Bella dándole palmaditas suaves en su espalda

- Lo sé lo sé pero no por eso debo ponerme a holgazanear – sonrió – Bien chicas, iré a hacer algunos planos para este nuevo proyecto – nos abrazó a las dos y se fue a la biblioteca.

- Esme jamás cambiará ¿no lo crees? - me preguntó Bella sonriendo

- La verdad espero que no – sonreí yo también – ella siempre busca hacer sentir cómodas a las personas, imagínate que no le interesaran los sentimientos de las personas

- Tendríamos a dos Rosalies – me dijo fingiendo una cara de espanto

- ¡Oye! – le dije fingiendo indignación y comencé a perseguirla porque estaba huyendo – regresa aquí cobarde – le grite pero ella se encerró en una habitación.

La verdad no es que no me importen los sentimientos de las personas es solo que mis intereses son más importantes, seguí caminando para dirigirme a mi habitación, debo ver que ropa usare para recibir a nuestros invitados, debe ser algo deslumbrante para dejar a todos boquiabiertos reí para mi misma y entre a mi habitación, tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

**Esme pov**

Estaba hablando con Bella con respecto al concurso

- Esme, ¿no te parece que es una idea estúpida la del concurso? – me preguntó Bella

- La verdad no, me parece que es una oportunidad estupenda para conocer a gente nueva, además se me ocurrió que podemos redecorar la casa para darles una bienvenida a los ganadores – ella sonrió

- Hay Esme tu siempre ves el lado positivo de las cosas, no entiendo porque no puedo ser como tu, tan razonable y amable, tan…

- Por que si fueras como yo, no serías la Bella que todas amamos – la abracé, no me gusta que mis amigas se sientan triste, es algo que simplemente no puedo soportar y hago lo posible porque eso no pase

- Siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor – me dijo y yo me sentí bien porque me gusta cuidarlas

- Hago lo que puedo querida, además no por nada soy la madre del grupo – ambas reímos. Rosallie bajó por las escaleras

- Hola chicas ¿que hacen? – nos preguntó Rosalie

Bella le sonrió y la tomó para que se parara junto a ella y quedaran las dos frente a mí.

- Bien, es que Esme quiere que decoremos la casa para darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados

- Si, ya saben, hay que dar una buena impresión, además ustedes saben que me encanta redecorar y esta es una oportunidad perfecta

Rosalie sonrió y me pareció que estaba de acuerdo con la idea

- Me parece una idea estupenda, si personalizas las habitaciones que utilizarán no se sentirán como si estuvieran en un hotel

- Es cierto – dije emocionada, lo de las habitaciones no se me había ocurrido – creo que ya se como haré las habitaciones, todas deben ser diferentes por supuesto, tengo ideas estupendas – dije dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, en ralidad estaba feliz, decorar es lo que más adoro aparte de tocar en la banda

- Tranquila Esme aún hay tiempo – sonrió Bella dándome palmaditas suaves en la espalda

- Lo sé lo sé pero no por eso debo ponerme a holgazanear – sonreí – Bien chicas, iré a hacer algunos planos para este nuevo proyecto – las abracé a las dos y me fui a la biblioteca, ahí tengo todos mis instrumentos para mis diferentes proyectos, creo que empezaré con las habitaciones, ya que serán todas diferentes, pero… debo saber quienes serán los ganadores para hacerlo según sus gustos, debo saber quienes son los ganadores, supongo que tendré que esperar por los resultados, me pregunto quienes serán.

**Continuará**

Bien antes que nada quiero agradecer al grupo Estrellas Lunáticas por dejarme usar el nombre, ¡¡¡gracias amigos son lo mejor!!!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, la verdad siento que fue más gracioso que el anterior, pero ustedes deben juzgarlo xD

Gracias por los reviews que me mandaron de verdad me dan más ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

Espero les guste el capítulo y que sigan la historia porque se pondrá cada vez mejor =D

Bueno hasta la siguiente actualización entonces.


	3. Los ganadores

Summary: Bella y sus mejores amigas Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Nessie son las integrantes de la banda del momento y Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet y Jacob son sus más grandes fans ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos ganen un concurso para conoces a las estrellas?

ExB AxJ RxEm CxEs NxJa.

Sinópsis: Cómo algo tan simple pudo cambiar nuestras vidas, era solo algo para cumplir el sueño de 5 personas…. Y ahora esas personas son lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, quien diría que una guitarra, un pandero, un bajo, una batería y un piano nos llevaron a lo que sería la mejor y más alocada aventura de nuestras vidas… quizá al principio hubieron uno que otro problemita pero ya saben lo que dicen "para llegar a la felicidad no basta llegar a la cima de la montaña, hay que disfrutar el camino hacia ella".

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Conociendo a las estrellas**

Capítulo 3: "Los Ganadores"

**Esme Pov **

Tenía que hablar con Ángela, eso de arreglar las habitaciones me tenia bastante nerviosa faltaban ya dos semanas para anunciar a los ganadores y yo aún no había arreglado ninguna de las habitaciones, claro primero debo saber si son todos chicos, si son todas chicas o si serán mixtos los ganadores, en ese momento Ángela pasó delante de mi y literalmente me lancé sobre ella

- Emm Esme… ¿debo entender lo que acaba de pasar? - me preguntó confundida con mi reacción, casi siempre soy la más responsable, pero no podía evitarlo, en estos momentos me sentía como Alice cuando no la dejábamos ver los desfiles de moda

- Es que Ángela necesito saber quienes son los ganadores del concurso para poder arreglar las habitaciones, entiéndeme por favor estoy teniendo un colapso nervioso a causa de la incertidumbre que tengo, además el tiempo se acaba y si no logro terminar a tiempo moriré – hice un gesto dramático como las actrices de antes.

- Esme tranquilízate, ya tengo la lista de ganadores, son los únicos que respondieron todo perfectamente, y la verdad estoy impresionada, porque todos son chicos…

- Bien, ya tenía el primer dato, todos son chicos

- Vendrán en dos semanas y se quedarán acá como ya sabias, aquí tengo la lista pero te la daré con la única condición que no se la enseñes a las chicas

- Gracias Ángela eres la mejor representante de todo el mundo y jamás jamás jamás nadie te va a reemplazar – le dije abrazándola

- Lo sé Esme lo sé pero me encanta que me lo recuerden - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin nada de modestia

- Jajaja eres una egocéntrica – le dije ahora empujándola

- Pero aún así me quieres – dijo ya yéndose

- Yo no dije lo contrario – sonreí y escuché una carcajada de su parte.

Bien aquí está lo que tanto había estado esperando bien, abrí el folder y ahí estaba una sola página blanca donde estaban los 5 nombres afortunados

Edward Masen

Jasper Withlock

Emmet McCarthy

Carlisle Cullen

Jacob Black

Todos tienen nombres interesantes, el nombre que más me ha llamado la atención es el de Emmet McCarthy, espero que sea lo que busco en un hombre

Tranquilo, inteligente, serio, con una gran conciencia, que le guste arreglar las cosas sin violencia, en fin, una persona como yo.

Voy caminando hacia la biblioteca, concentrada en la lista para empezar con los preparativos hasta que choqué con alguien, y esta cayó al suelo; cuando vi de quien se trataba me di cuenta que era Alice, la ayudé a levantarse, no se había hecho daño.

- ¿Por qué estás tan distraída Esme? – me preguntó curiosa, parecía una niña pequeña preguntando

- Bien…. Pues… yo – no sabía que decirle no podía decirle que tenía la lista con los ganadores porque se lo había prometido a Ángela – es un secreto – le dije sin ninguna respuesta mejor

En ese momento me arrepentí de decir eso, a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos con una inmensa curiosidad

- ¿Tú con un secreto Esme? ¿Por qué no me puedes decir? – se acercaba a mi insistente

- Emm… pues…es que no es exactamente un secreto, es… - no tenía una buena excusa, me sentía patética por no poder mentirle a Alice

- ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó viendo el folder y yo instantáneamente lo escondí tras mi espalda, y Alice sonrió con maldad

- No es nada – fue lo único que pude decir, pero sabía que estaba perdida

- Esta bien – dijo Alice sonriendo y dando media vuelta "¿Qué? ¿Qué?" fue lo único que pude pensar estaba esperando una avalancha de preguntas o algo así… pero antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar me arrebató el papel de la mano

- Veamos que tenemos aquí – "Rayos… me la hizo" – ¡¡¡no puede ser!!! Tienes la lista de los ganadores

- Espera Alice se supone que ustedes no deben saberlo yo la tengo porque necesitaba saber quienes son los ganadores para poder arreglar las habitaciones

- Bien, no le diré a ninguna de las chicas pero debo ser parte del plan remodelación – Bien es más de lo que esperaba de Alice

- Esta bien, entonces Alice manos a la obra – le sonreí

- Claro – me dijo

**Alice Pov **

Yo iba tranquila y sanamente pensando en mis asuntos hasta que sentí que alguien me botó, vi hacia arriba era Esme, ella me observo y me ayudó a levantarme, la verdad es raro ver a Esme distraída así que le pregunté con suma curiosidad

- ¿Por qué estás tan distraída Esme? –le pregunté

- Bien…. Pues… yo – no sabía que decir y eso hacía que me diera mas curiosidad, Esme tratando de ocultar algo, esto se ponía cada vez mas interesante – es un secreto – me dijo así nada mas

En ese momento tenia ganas de hacerle todo un interrogatorio, ya hasta tenía las preguntas listas para hacérselas pero tenía que ser más sutil

- ¿Tú con un secreto Esme? ¿Por qué no me puedes decir? – me acerque tratando de intimidarla

- Emm… pues…es que no es exactamente un secreto, es… - no estaba segura de qué decir y eso me hizo reír pero no lo hice abiertamente

- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté viendo un folder que tenía en la mano y en ese instante lo oculto en su espalda, sonreí, "Eureka" eso debía ser el secreto que no quería decirme Esme

- No es nada – fue lo único que me, pero tenía la forma perfecta de descubrir de que se trataba todo ese circo

- Esta bien – dije sonriendo y dando media vuelta me quede en esa posición unos 3 segundos, cuando me di la vuelta de nuevo Esme tenía cara de confusión y aproveche eso y es ese momento le arrebaté el folder de la mano

- Veamos que tenemos aquí – dije como cualquier villano en una película – ¡¡¡no puede ser!!! Tienes la lista de los ganadores me quedé petrificada, yo quería saber quienes habían ganado

- Espera Alice se supone que ustedes no deben saberlo yo la tengo porque necesitaba saber quienes son los ganadores para poder arreglar las habitaciones

Bien, Esme tenía un buen punto para tenerla

- Bien, no le diré a ninguna de las chicas pero debo ser parte del plan remodelación – Cuando se trataba de compras, estar a la moda, redecorar yo tenía que estar involucrada

- Esta bien, entonces Alice manos a la obra – me sonrió Esme

- Claro – le dije, ambas caminamos hasta la biblioteca y vi los nombres de los ganadores

Edward Masen

Jasper Withlock

Emmet McCarthy

Carlisle Cullen

Jacob Black

- ¿Jacob Black? Que lindo nombre… ¿y si el es el amor de mi vida? Quizá cuando nos veamos, será amor a primera vista, con más razón debo ayudar a decorar las habitaciones, pero mas importante que nada la habitación de este misterioso chico Jacob Black

- Oye Esme, me gustaría arreglar una habitación mas que cualquier otra – ella se volteo curiosa y sonrió maternalmente

- ¿Te ha llamado la atención algún chico? – me miró con picardía

- Pues la verdad si aunque sabes… pensándolo bien es ilógico porque solo me llama la atención su nombre – dije pensando mas lógicamente

- Pues para serte sincera a mi también me ha llamado la atención el nombre de un chico – me dijo en tono de complicidad y yo abrí los ojos de par en par, significaba que no era la única loca

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién? – pregunté temiendo que dijera el mismo nombre que me cautivó a mí

- Emmet McCarthy – me dijo ilógicamente sonrojada

- Esme no te sonrojes – reí – aún no lo conoces – demandé

- Lo sé, pero es que me da vergüenza admitir que me gusta alguien que no conozco solo por el nombre

Ambas reímos y alguien llegó, amabas nos callamos abruptamente

- ¿Quién es Emmet McCarthy? – preguntó Rosalie que acababa de entrar a la biblioteca

- ¡¡Oye!! – le dije - es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas

- Bueno si no quieren que nadie las oiga, cierren la puerta y no griten – dijo molesta – pero en fin ¿Quién es Emmet McCarthy?

Esme y yo nos volteamos a ver y supimos que tendríamos que decirle la verdad a Rose

- Bien, te diremos pero debes prometer que no le dirás a ni a Nessie, ni a Bella – le dijo Esme seriamente

- Esta bien, no entiendo porque el misterio, pero lo hace más interesante – sonrió feliz porque le diríamos

- Es que tenemos la lista con los nombres de los ganadores, y…

- ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! – gritó emocionada la voz de Nessie que estaba entrando a la biblioteca

- ¿Hoy es el día de ir a la biblioteca? – pregunté sarcásticamente

- No te preocupes querida, al menos Bella no debe enterarse si no mi reputación quedará arruinada frente a Ángela – dijo Esme comprensivamente aunque se veía un poco frustrada,

- Bien debemos de asegurarnos que Bella no se va a enterar – dijo Esme, en fin aunque sea alguna se debía llevar una sorpresa

- Esta bien – dijeron al unísono Rosalie y Nessie ya que fueron las últimas dos en enterarse de todo

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Rosalie - así que solo chicos ganaron el concurso, estoy impresionada, deben admirarnos mucho para haber sacado la calificación perfecta.

- Sí, la verdad es impresionante – dijo Nessie – tomando la lista – oigan soy yo o el nombre de Jasper Withlock no les parece de lo más bello

- Pues la verdad creo que eres tu Nessie – rió Rosalie – Creo que Carlisle Cullen es el nombre más encantador, debe ser todo un caballero y debe tener un sentido del humor estupendo que contraste con mi seriedad

- Bueno pues eso será algo difícil de encontrar – dije yo

- Basta chicas, dejen de pelear – dijo Esme tan maternal como siempre – debemos de hacer el juramento que ninguna le dirá nada a Bella y todas seremos discretas al respecto

- Lo juro – dijo Rosalie

- Lo juro – dijo Nessie

- Lo juro – dijo Esme

- Lo juro – dije yo, esto será interesante

**Rosalie Pov **

Iba caminando por el pasillo para dirigirme a la biblioteca, debía sacar un libro de fotografías que había dejado ahí la noche anterior y lo necesitaba, pero escuche dos voces muy conocidas dentro y no pude resistirme a escuchar

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién? – le preguntó Alice a Esme

- Emmet McCarthy – le dijo con un tono tímido

- Esme no te sonrojes – rió Alice – aún no lo conoces – le dijo y yo me sorprendí

- Lo sé, pero es que me da vergüenza admitir que me gusta alguien que no conozco solo por el nombre - ¿Esme estaba enamorada de un tipo desconocido?

Ambas rieron y yo quería saber sobre ese asunto así que entré, ambas se callaron abruptamente

- ¿Quién es Emmet McCarthy? – pregunté curiosa

- ¡¡Oye!! – me dijo Alice - es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas

- Bueno si no quieren que nadie las oiga, cierren la puerta y no griten – dije molesta – pero en fin ¿Quién es Emmet McCarthy? – que ni crea que me va a cambiar el tema

Esme y Alice se voltearon a ver resignadas para contarme

- Bien, te diremos pero debes prometer que no le dirás ni a Nessie, ni a Bella – me dijo Esme seriamente

- Esta bien, no entiendo porque el misterio, pero lo hace más interesante – sonreí feliz de estar envuelta en un misterio

- Es que tenemos la lista con los nombres de los ganadores, y…

- ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! – gritó emocionada la voz de Nessie que estaba entrando a la biblioteca, rayos que inoportuna por Dios

- ¿Hoy es el día de ir a la biblioteca? – preguntó Alice sarcásticamente

- No te preocupes querida, al menos Bella no debe enterarse si no mi reputación quedará arruinada frente a Ángela – dijo Esme comprensivamente aunque no entendí del todo bien porque su reputación se vería afectada frente a Ángela

- Bien, debemos de asegurarnos que Bella no se va a enterar – dijo Esme resignada

- Esta bien – dijimos al unísono Nessie y yo ya que fuimos las últimas dos en enterarnos de todo

- Vaya, vaya – dije de verdad sorprendida - ¿así que solo chicos ganaron el concurso?, estoy impresionada, deben admirarnos mucho para haber sacado la calificación perfecta.

- Sí, la verdad es impresionante – dijo Nessie – tomando la lista – oigan soy yo o el nombre de Jasper Withlock no les parece de lo más bello

- Pues la verdad creo que eres tu Nessie – reí ese nombre me parecía de lo mas anticuado – Creo que Carlisle Cullen es el nombre más encantador, debe ser todo un caballero y debe tener un sentido del humor estupendo que contraste con mi seriedad

- Bueno pues eso será algo difícil de encontrar – dijo Alice bromeando

- Basta chicas, dejen de pelear – dijo Esme en tono protector – debemos hacer el juramento que ninguna le dirá nada a Bella y todas seremos discretas al respecto

- Lo juro – dije primero yo

- Lo juro – dijo Nessie

- Lo juro – dijo Esme

- Lo juro – dije Alice de último

¿Cómo haríamos para que Bella no se enterara? Ella es demasiado suspicaz, se dará cuenta que algo le estamos ocultando a menos que cada una la evite cada vez que pueda y disimular perfectamente frente a ella, eso no me costaría mucho, yo estudié actuación así que podré actuar como si nada sin el menor esfuerzo.

- Carlisle Cullen… ese nombre me ha dejado impactada, ¿Cómo era posible que a todas nosotras un simple nombre nos impacte? ¿Acaso esto será un cambio favorable a nuestras vidas? ¿Será que no es tan mala la idea de este concurso tan descabellado?

En fin ahora más que nada debo ir de compras para comprar la ropa más sexy que pueda y dejar impactado a Edward Masen, bien quizá le diga a Bella que me acompañe así las demás tendrán oportunidad de organizar bien sus diálogos para mantener a Bella lo menso informada posible del asunto.

Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a la cocina, quería un bocadillo antes de ir por Bella pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaba ella comiendo cereal

- Hola Bella – le dije – tienes un plan para esta tarde – le pregunté

- Pues, la verdad quería ir a…

- Pues tendrás que cancelar tus planes señorita porque este día iremos de compras tu y yo – la interrumpí, ella casi se atraganta cuando le dije eso

- Pero Rosalie ¿acaso tienes fiebre? Sabes perfectamente que odio las compras – hizo cara de fastidio

- Lo sé Bella pero Alice esta ocupada con Nessie y Esme así que técnicamente eres mi última opción y no puedes permitir que vaya yo sola – le hice un puchero

- Está bien, solo porque nadie más te puede acompañar… pero oye ¿como que Alice esta ocupada? Ella dejaría cualquier cosa con tal de ir de compras – me miró con sospecha "es demasiado perspicaz"

- Ayudará a Esme con lo de remodelar las habitaciones, y sabes que eso le encanta también, además ellas irán de compras luego

- ¿Por qué no las esperas entonces? – rayos estaba colmando mi paciencia

- Porque ellas no irán por ropa, ellas irán por cosas para el hogar y tiendas de ese tipo – respondí fastidiada

- Esta bien no te enojes – me dijo más llevadera – ¿a que hora saldremos?

- Después que coma este delicioso sándwich – le dije dándole un mordisco al susodicho – ella sonrió terminando su plato

- Bien iré a cepillarme los dientes, vuelvo en un minuto - me dijo

- Esta bien, apresúrate – le dije comiéndome el emparedado que a decir verdad estaba delicioso

Bella salió por la puerta y yo me quedé comiendo, pasaron 5 minutos y Bella no llegaba, pasaron 10 minutos y ni rastros de ella "Ah no Isabella Swan, no te escaparas de mi tan fácil" Salí de la cocina para dirigirme al cuarto de Bella, "que ni crea que me engañará así de rápido"

**Bella Pov **

Estaba en mi cuarto, llevaba toda la mañana ahí y debo decir que me extrañaba no escuchar los destrozos de las chicas, eso era extraño además faltaba la visita matutina de Alice para ordenarme como vestirme este día, aunque eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto al fin podría usar mi propia opinión para decidir que ponerme aunque sea por un día, salí de la habitación y ni rastros de nadie, me dirigí a la cocina, tenía un poco de hambre así que decidí servirme un poco de cereal, ahí estaba yo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

- Hola Bella – me saludo Rosalie – ¿tienes un plan para esta tarde? – me preguntó

- Pues, la verdad quería ir a… - empecé a decir

- Pues tendrás que cancelar tus planes señorita porque este día iremos de compras tu y yo – me interrumpió vilmente y casi me atraganto al escuchar la palabra compras

- Pero Rosalie ¿acaso tienes fiebre? Sabes perfectamente que odio las compras – le dije tratando de convencerla con mi actitud más apática

- Lo sé Bella, pero Alice esta ocupada con Nessie y Esme así que técnicamente eres mi última opción y no puedes permitir que vaya yo sola – me hizo un puchero, odiaba que todas usaran esa técnica conmigo porque siempre caía

- Está bien, solo porque nadie más te puede acompañar… pero oye ¿como que Alice esta ocupada? Ella dejaría cualquier cosa con tal de ir de compras – la miré con sospecha, algo estaba tramando de eso estoy segura

- Ayudará a Esme con lo de remodelar las habitaciones, y sabes que eso le encanta también, además ellas irán de compras luego

- ¿Por qué no las esperas entonces? – le dije esperando que ella cediera, pero para variar las cosas no fueron así

-Porque ellas no irán por ropa, ellas irán por cosas para el hogar y tiendas de ese tipo – respondió fastidiada

- Esta bien no te enojes – le dije para que se relajara – ¿a que hora saldremos?

- Después que coma este delicioso sándwich – me dijo dándole una mordida al sándwich – no pude evitar reír por la forma en como hizo el gesto

- Bien iré a cepillarme los dientes, vuelvo en un minuto - le dije

- Esta bien, apresúrate – me dijo comiéndose el emparedado "cielos, de verdad debe tener hambre"

Salí por la puerta y me dirigí a las escaleras para ir al baño pero escuche la voz más temible de todas

- Isabella Swan ¿qué significan esas fachas que llevas puestas? – Alice estaba en la entrada de la sala y creo que palidecí al escuchar lo que me dijo

- Pues verás Alice, es que la verdad me pareció una buena combinación – llevaba una falda a cuadros rojo con negro, leggins hasta la pantorrilla, convers, y una camisa holgada pero no demasiado

- ¿Acaso crees que es gracioso? ¿Nada de lo que te eh enseñado te a quedado claro? – utilizó su voz dramática que utiliza en momentos en los que yo no quiero usar alguna prenda, o le digo que ya no quiero que me vista o algo por el estilo

- Alice se ve lindo acéptalo – le dije sonriendo nerviosa, Alice estaba a punto de explotar

- Ah no Isabella, no permitiré que salgas a la calle vestida de una forma tan…. ¡¡¡Horrible!!! – se exaltó

- Pero Alice, debo apresurarme le dije a Rose que bajaría rápido – le suplique

- Bien, pues tendrá que esperar, esto es muy importante, es tu imagen de lo que estamos hablando

- Por favor Alice, solo apresúrate – dejé que me jalara por toda la casa hasta que llegamos a la habitación

Alice sacó cientos de conjuntos diferentes, vestidos, faldas, vaqueros, pants, abrigos, playeras, nada la convencía, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y no había decidido ni siquiera por un tal vez, estaba exasperaba, y me falta todavía mi tarde de compras con Rosalie, "no puede ser" alguien tocó a mi puerta

- ¡¡¡Isabella Swan mas vale que abras la puerta en este mismo instante, no creas que te salvaras así de fácil jovencita!!! – Rosalie se escuchaba bastante molesta al otro lado de la puerta

- Ya voy Rose, Alice me acaba de raptar – le dije apenada

Alice abrió la puerta y Rose me miró recelosa

- Espero que este no sea un plan de escapatoria Swan me miro aún indignada

- No lo es Hale – le dijo Alice - no ves que no puede salir con esas fachas – dijo señalando mi pobre atuendo, debo decir que me sentí bastante ofendida, a mi me gustaba el atuendo

- Muchas gracias, mi autoestima a sido elevada un cero por ciento – dije sarcásticamente

- No te ofendas Bella es solo la cruda realidad – me dijo Alice sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento

- Tienes razón – dijo Rosalie, al fin alguien sensato que me… - debe cambiarse – retiro lo dicho

Las dos estuvieron buscando que ropa ponerme hasta que por fin se decidieron por un pantalón a cuadros rojo con negro, una playera blanca ajustada encima de una blusa negra manga larga con cuello de tortuga, tacones de aguja; "no entiendo porque me torturan así" al final quedó lindo el conjunto pero no quería usar esos insoportablemente incómodos tacones.

- Bien, quedaste perfecta, para variar gracias a mí – dijo Alice lo mas egocéntrica que pudo

- Oye yo también ayudé – se quejó Rose

- Si, si y la ayuda de alguien mas – dijo restándole importancia

- Bien ahora yo me cambiare – dijo Rose

- ¿Qué? Le dije pero si tu te ves bien Rose – llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados grises con una blusa larga blanca, llevaba unos tacones no tan altos como los que andaba yo pero si se notaban incómodos y su hermoso cabello como una cascada de un dorado líquido cayendo sobre su espalda, se miraba como siempre hermosa

- Lo sé, pero no me veo lo suficientemente espectacular como para salir a la calle

Al cabo de unos minutos Rose volvió a entrar con un vestido muy casual gris y en las mangas y en la falda llevaba una franja negra y en su pelo se puso una diadema, el vestido no es el más llamativo que tiene Rose pero es lindo, lo que la hace verse espectacular son las esculturales piernas que tiene Rose y toda su perfección "Rayos, me ofende con su belleza" "ya no tengo ganas de salir"

- Me encanta – aprobó Alice

- Si a mi también – dije yo no tan entusiasmada – aunque me siento como cucaracha a la par tuya Rose

- No seas absurda Bella tu también te ves linda – me dijo sinceramente y después de eso comenzó mi tortura por el centro comercial.

**Continuará**

Bueno bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena, pobre Esme, no pudo sostener el secreto por mucho, ojala a ninguna se le salga decirle nada a Bella

En el próximo capítulo veremos que piensan los chicos al respecto, ¿como quedarán las habitaciones? ¿Seguirán las parejas disparejas? Quien sabe xD

Espero dejen sus reviews que me encanta leerlos gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic

En mi perfil está la ropa con la que fueron Bella y Rosalie al centro comercial


	4. Cuando los chicos se conocen

Summary: Bella y sus mejores amigas Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Nessie son las integrantes de la banda del momento y Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet y Jacob son sus más grandes fans ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos ganen un concurso para conoces a las estrellas?

ExB AxJ RxEm CxEs NxJa.

Sinópsis: Cómo algo tan simple pudo cambiar nuestras vidas, era solo algo para cumplir el sueño de 5 personas…. Y ahora esas personas son lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, quien diría que una guitarra, un pandero, un bajo, una batería y un piano nos llevaron a lo que sería la mejor y más alocada aventura de nuestras vidas… quizá al principio hubieron uno que otro problemita pero ya saben lo que dicen "para llegar a la felicidad no basta llegar a la cima de la montaña, hay que disfrutar el camino hacia ella".

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Conociendo a las estrellas**

Capítulo 4: "Cuando los chicos se conocen"

**Edward Pov**

"Estoy cansado, lo primero que haré al llegar a casa será dormir" Salí de clase hace dos horas pero tuve práctica de baloncesto, y debo decir que quedé agotado, pero me lucí debo admitirlo (=D modestia andando), llego a mi casa y mi madre no está pero dejo el almuerzo en el microondas solo para recalentarlo "Ah mi madre" suspiré pensando en las molestias que se toma solo para que yo esté bien, bueno no iba a dejar que su esfuerzo no valiera la pena, le puse un minuto y medio al microondas, tomé una soda del refrigerador y arregle mi puesto improvisado en el desayunador, cuando la comida estuvo caliente lo puse sobre el mantel, puse los cubiertos y todo lo necesario, encendí la T.V, estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto, soy un gran fan y en eso sonó el teléfono "Demonios, no puedo comer en paz"

- ¿Hola? – respondí casualmente

- ¿Es la casa del joven Edward Masen? – preguntó la voz de una mujer muy amable

- Si, yo soy Edward Masen ¿en qué puedo servirle? – respondí lo más educadamente posible

- Bien mi nombre es Ángela Weber y soy la representante del grupo "Estrellas Lunáticas" solo hablo para darte la maravillosa noticia que eres uno de los ganadores del concurso felicidades – en ese momento sentí que mis piernas temblaban "¿yo he ganado? ¿Eso es algo posible? ¿Los dioses son realmente tan generosos?" – Tu boleto de Avión te será enviado hoy mismo supongo que no tardará mas de dos días para que te llegue, te instalaras como ya lo sabes, en la casa de las chicas por toda una semana así que empaca lo suficiente para esa semana aunque es New York puedes comprar lo que te haga falta… solo te doy un consejo para evitarte algunas molestias: hagas lo que hagas no vayas a combinar algo mal… una de las chicas tiene un ojo muy agudo para la ropa - la última advertencia la dijo con todo sombrío casi como un secreto – Bien nos veremos en el aeropuerto que tengas un buen día

- Ahora ya lo tengo – dije sin podérmelo creer aún – gracias por todo, pase un buen día usted también

- Muchas gracias, nos vemos – cortó la llamada, yo colgué el auricular y me quedé ahí sin moverme sin saber por cuanto tiempo bueno supongo que pasaron un par de horas porque llegó mi madre y yo aún seguía en la misma posición

- ¿Hijo estas bien? ¿Acaso tienes un problema mental o algo así? – se alarmó mi pobre madre, tendía a exagerar un poco las cosas pero la verdad estaba sentado en una silla sin probar bocado con la mirada perdida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, supongo que no es un cuadro muy agradable para una madre, ¡pero que rayos! Gané el concurso

- No madrecita es solo que tuve una reacción post traumática – hizo cara de horror cuando dije lo último – no madre no malinterpretes, es que no sabes lo feliz que estoy, gane el concurso, el que hice para conocer a las chicas del grupo que me encanta y bueno no pude evitar perderme en mi mundo de fantasías donde Alice solo con verme se enamora de mi y vivimos un romance loco y apasionado y nos casamos y….

- Cielos hijo, tienes una gran imaginación… pero sabes, no me parece que 5 jovencitos vivan una semana con 5 jovencitas atractivas, no tienes mi permiso hijo así que no iras – en ese momento sentí como mi sonrisa era reemplazada por una mueca de dolor mortal, quería lanzármele a mi madre, rogarle, quizá hasta golpearla para que me dejara, no dije nada, no sabía que decir, mi mueca lo decía todo

- Hay hijo, debiste ver tu cara, pagaría por tener una cámara, tu cara de desilusión no tiene precio – dijo mi madre riendo divertida de mi sufrimiento ¿cómo se atrevía mi madre a jugar con mis emociones? ¿Acaso quería que muriera de un derrame cerebral?

- Madre, aunque soy un chico tengo sentimientos – dije tranquilamente – así que ¿CóMO PUDISTE HACERME UNA BROMA SEMEJANTE?

- Hijo mejor agradece que solo sea una broma – dijo dándome un beso en la frente – iré a preparar la cena

- Esta bien, y sí agradezco que solo sea una BROMA – rayos mi madre si logró despertarme, pero aún no me queda claro ¿Quién será la chica con "el ojo agudo para la ropa"? bueno supongo que lo sabré el día que llegue a la casa de las chicas lo único de lo que estoy 100% seguro es que no es Alice.

**Jasper Pov **

Amo la historia, es una de mis pasiones, estaba en mi casa leyendo tranquila y sanamente un libro sobre el origen de la guerra, ya había terminado de hacer mis obligaciones así que podía darme el lujo de descansar, en fin, estaba leyendo el libro cuando de repente suena el teléfono de la casa "No puedo estar ni un segundo en paz" pensé molesto, me levanté para contestar

- ¿Hola? – pregunté sin muchos ánimos

- Buenas tardes… ¿Es la casa de Jasper Withlock? – preguntó la voz amable de una mujer

- Si, de hecho, habla con Jasper – dije mas amable

- Hola Jasper, mi nombre es Ángela Weber, soy la representante de "Estrellas Lunáticas" y hablo para darte la maravillosa noticia que has sido uno de los ganadores del concurso para conocer a nuestras chicas – Si antes estaba molesto por la llamada ahora estaba totalmente irremediablemente rebosando de alegría

- ¿Es en serio o me llama para hacer algún tipo de broma por televisión? – dije temiendo que la respuesta fuera negativa pero para mi gran alivio

- Jajajajaja – se rió amablemente la señorita – no es una broma Jasper tu boleto será enviado hoy mismo, te llegarán como máximo en dos días el domingo por la noche estarán ya aquí en New York y como ya lo sabrás te instalaras en la casa de las chicas por una semana así que lleva lo que necesites para la semana aunque ya sabes… es New York y si necesitas algo puedes comprarlo

- Muchas gracias, ¡rayos! Aun no puedo creerlo muchas gracias no las decepcionare – de nuevo rió amablemente – que pase un buen día señorita Weber

- Gracias igualmente Jasper nos vemos – colgué el teléfono estaba tan feliz que empecé a bailar como un idiota y justo en ese momento llegó Alex

- ¿Qué haces Jasper? – preguntó inocentemente pero se le notaba la confusión en la cara – Te ves muy tonto haciendo eso

- No me importa querido Alex porque estoy demasiado feliz como para preocuparme si me veo o no como un idiota cuando bailo

- Dije tonto, no idiota – recalcó – sabes… me asusta que andes tan feliz… tu eres muy… serio

- Pues amigo mío gané el concurso para conocer a "Estrellas lunáticas" y eso hace que esté muy feliz – le expliqué a mi hermano

- ¿"Estrellas lunáticas"? ¿Quiénes son? – me preguntó

- Es mi grupo favorito ¿no las recuerdas?

- No, tu grupo favorito es "Noches con luna" – me dijo muy seguro de lo que decía, me causó tanta gracia su comentario que comencé a reír

- Pues conoceré a "Noches con luna" – lo levanté y comencé a dar vueltas, el comenzó a reír

- Jajajaja Jaspi creo que tengo que ir al baño jajaja bájame jajaja – en ese momento en vez de bajarlo suavemente lo tiré y cayó por suerte sobre el sofá se rió y luego corrió hacia fuera aunque como dimos muchas vueltas se tropezó con el borde de la puerta pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al baño

- Diablos estoy tan feliz que creo que quiero cantar, estaba a punto de cantar cuando Alex regresó

- No se te ocurra cantar Jaspi, cantas fatal y me quiero relajar – dijo seriamente, me causó tanta gracia su comentario que comencé a reír de nuevo

- Está bien no cantaré, pero OH majestad ¿me deja tomar una ducha? – pregunté divertido

- Tiene mi permiso, vasallo – dijo el con aire imperial

- Me dirigí al baño toda esta adrenalina me había hecho sudar (babas =Q____)

**Emmett POV**

Me encanta jugar al futbol americano, pero detesto que me de tanta hambre

Amo comer, en serio que sí, pero detesto tener que cumplir una dieta para que mis maravillosos músculos no se estropeen; pero hoy será diferente no me importa nada más que comer de esa rica lasaña que mi dulce madre acaba de preparar, me sirvió como una madre abnegada hace con su pequeño hijo me sirvió ensalada de papas y pan con mantequilla, lo dejó frente a mi, tomé el tenedor y corte un pedazo de lasaña y lo llevaba hacia mi boca… y en ese instante "Ring ring" sonó el teléfono

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Dije totalmente disgustado – ¿es que acaso el universo conspira contra mi?

- Hijo tranquilízate y contesta, así comerás mas pronto – me sonrió mi madre; suspiré y me levante

- Bueno – dije sin ánimos

- ¿Es la casa del joven Emmett McCarthy? – preguntó la voz de una joven

- Así es, de hecho habla con Emmet – respondí mas relajado, después de todo si era una chica debía ser linda

- Hola Emmet, soy Ángela Weber la representante de "Estrellas lunáticas" y hablo para notificarte que has sido uno de los ganadores del concurso para conocer a las chicas, tu boleto lo enviaremos ahora y no tardará más de dos días en llegar a tus manos, como sabrás se instalarán en la casa de las chicas, empaca lo que creas necesario aunque como sabes es New York y si no tienes algo puedes comprarlo aquí… – la chica seguía hablando pero yo estaba imaginando a Esme besándome apasionadamente – ¿Hola? ¿Emmett estás ahí? Creo que colgó –le dijo la chica a alguien más y ahí caí en cuenta que la había dejado hablando sola

- Disculpa es que estaba totalmente en blanco la noticia me dejó sin palabras y quedé totalmente mudo – respondí rápidamente

- Jajaja – se rió amablemente la chica – me imagino que así fue como te decía los boletos te llegarán en dos días y el domingo ya estarán aquí así que ¿tienes alguna pregunta? – preguntó amablemente

- Mmm ¿está Esme contigo en este momento? – pregunté tímidamente

- No, las chicas están ensayando en la casa… ¿así que a ti te gusta Esme?... preguntó alegremente

- Pues… si, la amo y espero conocerla pronto – respondí sinceramente

- Lo harás Emmett, solo espero que te guste tu habitación – dijo lo último casi en un susurro

- ¿Perdón? – no entendí ese comentario

- Olvídalo – dijo rápidamente -. Bien Emmett tengo a otros chicos que llamar así que espero que pases un buen día

- Espera no entendí tu comentario – le suplique

- Lo entenderás, lo prometo pero no será hoy – dijo comprensivamente

- Está bien, está bien, nos vemos Ángela – le dije animadamente

- Hasta pronto – dijo y colgó

Rayos hoy es jueves y si se diera el caso que los boletos vengan el Sábado solo tengo 2 días para ponerme en forma… como se me pasó por la mente comer algo como lasaña si estoy a punto de conocer a la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto jamás, tenía que ponerme a entrenar de una buena vez si no quería hacerme flácido en 2 días, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación me cambié a mi ropa de ejercicio y volví a bajar

- Pero hijo, tu comida ya está fría, ven te la volveré a calentar – me dijo dulcemente mi madre

- Lo siento mamá pero gané el concurso para conocer a "Estrellas lunáticas" y no puedo permitirme llegar como un cerdo

- Emmett McCarthy vienes inmediatamente y te sientas de una buena vez a comer, no me habrás hecho cocinar esta deliciosa comida por puro gusto así que te sientas, lo comes y procura que te guste

- Bien… había hecho enojar a mi madre eso era malo

- Esta bien – dije cabizbajo – pero cuando nadie me quiera por ser un cerdo será tu culpa – le dije teatralmente

- Pero tu madre siempre estará para ti hijo – me besó la cabeza y salió de la habitación

- Mmm no hay nada como la comida hecha por mamá… esto está de verdad riquísimo – seguí comiendo hasta que a no pude más.

**Jacob POV**

Acababa de llegar del instituto y no aguantaba por ir a reparar unas motos que encontré, reparar cosas es lo que más me encanta aparte de Rosalie Hale por supuesto, en el garaje tenía un póster de ella para que me inspirara con su belleza.

Estaba en lo mejor de la reparación cuando sonó el teléfono, me levanté rápido porque quería seguir en lo que estaba

- Si diga – respondí tranquilo

- ¿Es la casa del joven Jacob Black? – preguntó la voz de una amable chica

- Si soy Jacob ¿en que puedo ayudarle señorita? – le pregunté un poco extrañado

- Soy Ángela Weber, representante de "Estrellas lunáticas y llamo para comunicarte que eres uno de nuestros ganadores para conocer a las chicas – dijo la chica entusiasmada, yo no sabía si reír, llorar, cantar o bailar estaba totalmente emocionado

- ¿En serio? Es decir, algo dentro de mi me decía que iba a ganar pero… ¿en serio? ¿es en serio? Dios… ¿En serio?

- Si Jacob es en serio – rió la chica – los boletos te llegaran a mas tardar en 2 días y el domingo ya estarás tú y los otros chicos acá en New York y como ya sabrás se instalarán en la casa de las chicas, empaca lo necesario y si te falta algo puedes comprarlo acá

- Señorita Ángela le aseguro que sigo en estado de shock ¿es en serio? – pregunté otra vez incrédulo

- Si, es en serio Jacob así que te veré en el aeropuerto el domingo

- Está bien, por cierto Ángela mándale mis saludos a Rosalie – le dije un poco apenado por mi atrevimiento

- Claro que sí, que tengas un buen día – dijo ella educadamente

- Nos vemos – dije y colgué

- Se me había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo… ya no me importaba seguir reparando la motocicleta, estaba muy feliz quería correr, hacer algo estúpido, y en ese momento llegaron Quil y Embry

- ¿Qué hay Jacob? – preguntó Quil sonriendo

- Chicos, nunca podrán adivinar porque estoy tan feliz – dije sonriendo

- ¿Ganaste el concurso para conocer a "estrellas lunáticas"? – preguntó Embry con tono de "elemental"

- ¿Como lo supiste? Pregunté incrédulo

- Bueno si estas besando el póster de Rosalie supongo que es como decirle "lo logré querida" – dijo burlándose de mi y me percaté que efectivamente había arrancado el póster y lo tenía abrazado a mi cuerpo… creo que me puse rojo de la pena por ese acto

- Bueno si, por eso estoy feliz…

- ¿Feliz? Estas totalmente excitado (sin pensar mal -.-)

- Bien pero tengo que pedirles un favor – sonreí de nuevo

- El que quieras amigo – dijeron ambos interesados

- Estoy tan feliz que quiero hacer algo estúpido – A ambos se les iluminó el rostro y los 3 al unísono gritamos

- ¡¡¡¡¡Salto de acantilado!!!! – y salimos hacia los acantilados

**Carlisle POV**

Acababa de llegar a la casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, iría a visitar a mis abuelos en Seattle mañana y aún no había arreglado mis cosas, tenía tanto que hacer y no tenía ganas de hacer nada me tiré a la cama boca abajo para relajarme, lo cual no pude lograr porque el teléfono sonó

- ¿Bueno? – dije con tono educado

- ¿Si es la casa de Carlisle Cullen? – preguntó una señorita muy amable al otro lado de la línea

- Si, soy Carlisle, ¿en que puedo servirle? – le pregunté intrigado

- Soy Ángela Weber, representante del grupo "Estrellas lunáticas" y llamo para darte la noticia que eres uno de nuestros ganadores del concurso

- ¿En serio? Wow no me lo esperaba – le dije realmente feliz

- Si pero tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo en tono de preocupación

- ¿Cuál sería ese problema? – pregunté un poco temeroso

- Verás de todos los ganadores, tu eres el único que vive fuera de Estados Unidos y tu boleto se tardará en llegar 6 días como máximo, eso quiere decir que tu estarías llegando a New York por lo menos el Jueves en la noche… y solo es una semana la que se quedarán ustedes… y puesto que no podemos cambiar las fechas solo podrías estar 3 días con las chicas y obviamente eso no es justo así que tu decides… ¿quieres esos 3 días o prefieres dejarle el premio a alguien más?

- O pero hay otra opción yo mañana me iré a Seattle para visitar a mis abuelos pueden mandarme ahí los boletos y así no perderé ni un solo día

- Es una grandiosa idea… tal parece que es tu destino conocer a las chicas – dijo ella muy convencida, yo me limité a sonreír

- Bien, si quieres puedes darme la dirección de tus abuelos ahorita o si prefieres puedes enviárnosla al correo de las chicas, como tu quieras

- Creo que prefiero mandársela al correo si no le importa – le dije

- En lo absoluto, bien entonces empaca lo necesario, ya sabes si te falta algo puedes comprarlo en New York – dijo ella muy entusiasmada

- Gracias por todo señorita Weber – ahora mismo le enviaré el correo

- Claro que tengas un buen día o noche (:P)

- Igualmente y nuevamente gracias, hasta luego – ambos colgamos

Rayos ahora si que estaba animado para hacer las maletas, pero no debía olvidar mandarles la dirección de mis abuelos así que encendí la PC y esperé a que cargara la página, cuando ya estuvo lista, envié la dirección y me dispuse a hacer las maletas

- Vaya, vaya hace solo media hora dijiste que no tenías ánimos de hacer las maletas y ahora resulta que estas muy emocionado – dijo mi madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta

- Mamá es que estoy feliz, acabo de enterarme que gané el concurso para conocer a "Estrellas lunáticas" y como mañana me iré donde mis abuelos no perderé ni un solo día con las chicas – le respondí con tono soñador

- Hijo – mi madre me miró reprobatoriamente – sabes perfectamente que tus abuelos te adoran y ¿tu solo llegaras para volver a irte? – me preguntó algo desilusionada

- No, escucha me voy por un mes y medio y estaré en lo de las chicas por una semana, no me voy para siempre y sé que mis abuelos querrán estarán muy felices por mi – respondí alegre

- Esta bien hijo, pero no entristezcas a tus abuelos

- No mamá – me dio un beso en la frente

- Buenas noches hijo

- Buenas noches madre – salió de la habitación y yo ya había terminado de hacer la maleta, ahora tenía que dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo

**Edward POV**

Es domingo, tengo los boletos en mis manos, esto no puede ser más irreal, estoy a punto de llegar al aeropuerto estaba nervioso ya quería llegar donde las chicas, esto sería inolvidable… Llegue al aeropuerto, fui a chequear las cosas y me quede sentado… "¿acaso no vería aquí a la representante del grupo?" - pensé un poco confundido - en ese momento como si la hubiera invocado se paro una chica joven cerca de mí con un cartel muy grande que llevaba varios nombres escritos y entre ellos pude distinguir "Edward Masen" así que me paré y me dirigí donde ella

- Emm hola – le dije simplemente siendo lo primero que se me ocurrió

- Hola – dijo ella sonriéndome amablemente – se que me veo bastante estúpida pero ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Bueno, es que no pude evitar ver que mi nombre esta escrito ahí así que supuse que tu eras Ángela Weber

- Claro, claro ¿y tú eres…? – me preguntó

- Edward Masen – le dije sonriendo

- Encantada de conocerte en persona Edward – dijo dándome la mano para estrecharla

- El gusto es mío señorita Weber

- Dime Ángela – me sonrió dulcemente

- Hola – dijo una voz atrás de mi, yo me volteé y era un chico enorme y musculoso, daba miedo pero su amplia sonrisa daba un contraste bastante gracioso a su figura terrorífica (el drama n.n)

- Hola – dije yo un poco temeroso que me golpeara solo porque no le gustara mi tono de voz

- Hola – dijo Ángela curiosamente - ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

- Soy Emmett McCarthy y vengo por lo del concurso – dijo muy sonriente el chico – Ey así que tu eres otro de los ganadores - posó uno de sus brazos tras mi nuca como si fuéramos viejos amigos y me desordeno el cabello amistosamente, ese gesto me dio risa, tal parece que era una persona muy amistosa así que yo también lo sería

- Eso parece, Emmett, - le dije palmeándole la espalda él rió estruendosamente

- Mmm hola – llegó otro chico, éste se miraba serio y muy tranquilo, creo que hasta me relaje con su presencia, como si pudiera controlar las emociones, hasta Emmett se tranquilizó, lo acababa de conocer pero sabía que era de esos chicos que no pueden estar tranquilos en un solo lugar

- Hola – dijimos al unísono Emmett y yo – Soy Edward me adelante a darle la mano

- Mucho gusto, soy Jasper Withlock – dijo tan educadamente que hasta me sentí un poco irrespetuoso

- Hola Jazz soy Emmett – dijo con el mismo tono amistoso que uso conmigo

- Bien, yo soy Ángela como habrás de suponer – sonrió Ángela complacida ya que todos estábamos siendo muy puntuales

- Oye Jazz ¿de dónde eres? – le preguntó Emmett siendo amable

- Soy de Texas – respondió amablemente - ¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? – preguntó curioso

- Pues nos conocemos desde hace… mmm – Emmett se tomó la barbilla como tratando de recordar desde cuando nos conocíamos – ¿desde cuando Edward?

- Desde hace 2 minutos Emmett – reí negando con la cabeza, Jasper solo rió

- Es que pareciera como si se conocen desde hace mucho – dijo Jasper

- Pues eso es porque todos quieren ser mis amigos – dijo Emmett egocéntricamente causándonos a Jasper y a mi un ataque de risa

- Claro Emmett, sigue soñando – rió Jasper

- Hola – llegó alguien más, él tenía una apariencia similar a la de Emmet, pero su piel era morena y el pelo negro pero también sonreía cálidamente

- Hola – dijimos los 3 sonriéndole al chico

- Soy Jacob Black mucho gusto a todos – nos dijo muy amablemente

- Bien me parece que solo falta Carlisle – dijo Ángela viendo su reloj

Después de eso los 5 empezamos a hablar de tonterías, de nuestras familias, de quien era nuestra integrante favorita de la banda, pasaron 20 minutos de una charla muy amena, Emmett era un gran chico creo que me llevaría muy bien con él, Jasper era un chico tan relajante también era muy agradable hablar con él sabía muchas cosas, era una persona interesante, Jacob era agradable también aunque casi no había hablado con él, pero se notaba que era simpático y Ángela pues, era una chica bastante sencilla para ser una persona que trabaja en la farándula era muy agradable y nos hacía sentir cómodos

- Hola, lamento llegar tarde – dijo un chico rubio muy apenado – tuve problemas técnicos

- Hola Carlisle – dijimos los 4 chicos como si estuviéramos en el kinder

- Hola – dijo sorprendido - ¿Cómo es que saben quién soy?

- Bueno porque eres el último en llegar – sonrió Jacob

- Suena lógico – dijo Carlisle más relajado

- Bueno chicos es hora de irnos – dijo Ángela – las chicas nos esperan

- SI – gritamos todos y las personas que estaba cerca de nosotros nos miraban como si fuéramos locos pero la emoción hizo que no nos importara en lo absoluto.

**Continuará**

Bueno, antes que nada mil disculpas por subir un capítulo tan tarde pero es que bueno al igual que Carlisle e tenido problemas técnicos n.n espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, traté de hacerlo largo para compensar el tiempo perdido =D espero les guste y dejen sus reviews gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito, es muy importante para mi saber lo que opinan de mi fic.

Quiero aprovechar para mandarle un saludo a Angie Witch por favor actualiza!!! Jajaja te quiero mucho

Cuídense mucho, y nos seguimos leyendo =D


End file.
